


moonstar

by kerber0s



Series: kotlc | sokeefe onshots [2]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerber0s/pseuds/kerber0s
Summary: miraculous: tales of ladybug and chat noir au





	1. Chapter 1

In the daytime, I'm Sophie,  
Just a normal girl with a normal life.  
But there's something about me that no one knows yet,  
'Cause I have a secret.

~

He would never admit it, but he'd only agreed to this latest shoot because he knew she'd be there. At the park. 

Actually, he knew that she'd be babysitting, which meant that she would probably bring Bex to the park.

He wasn't stalking her, he swore he wasn't.

Oh, right. Who was she?

Sophie Foster. The most talented girl in school, the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, and the most extraordinary girl ever. She had wavy blonde hair and the prettiest brown eyes he'd ever seen. In fact, she was the only one with brown eyes in their whole school, Foxfire Academy. 

But that was besides the point. 

"Monsieur Sencen, magnificent! Now, turn the right, no the other right," the photographer insisted, flashing a bright light in his face and snapping the picture right as he smirked. "Wonderful, one more and then we can take a break. How about you put those pouty lips to work and well. . . pout?" 

He obliged, turning the side and following the photographer's instructions and pouting, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Marvelous, merci!" The photographer trilled, smacking his lips together. He smirked. "Your father is going to love this! 

And his smirk slipped. Of course they had to bring up his father. Cassius Sencen, world famous fashion designer and one of the most well known in Paris. And after all, he was the whole reason he was even doing the photoshoot.

"Merci Jaques," he mumbled, grabbing his bag and stalking away to grab a snack.

"You know, if you hate doing those things so much, you should just bring it up with Lord Pretentious," a squeaky voice suggested. 

"I know, I probably will," Keefe agreed, looking down. "Are you seriously still eatin-" His complaint was cut off by a loud crash. His head jerked upward, and he found himself staring at a large ice-covered dome. 

Wait.

There had been a carousel there two seconds ago, and he could've sworn he'd seen Linh, Bex, and Sophie get on a few minutes before that. 

"Ok Ro, we're done eating. Let's go. Claws out!"

~

"Linh, I'm really sorry, but I promised Grady I'd help out at the pet store tonight. I swear I'll be free later," she promised. "You know I can't say no to Dex's siblings. They're adorable, and he hates when they get in the way of his chemistry."

"Ok, fine. But I want a cat in return."

"Tam still hasn't budged?" She asked her best friend, surprised. "I thought he would've by now, especially with all of the pleading and the begging and the kissing up. Didn't you even set him up on a date with Marella?"

Linh nodded miserably. "I did, but he didn't want to talk about it. He's never been in a relationship before, and you know Marella. . ." she trailed off halfheartedly. 

"Okay, I'm going to get that balloon that Bex wanted. Can you take her to the carousel?" Linh nodded, picking the girl up and sitting her on her shoulders and giggling as she lead the girl to the alicorn ride.

"Where's Sophie going?" the little girl asked. 

"You wanted that balloon right?" Linh reminded the eight year old. "She's going to go get it. Meanwhile, we're going to ride Silveny here."

"Silveny?" Bex echoed. "Did you talk to the alicorn?" Linh gave her a sly smile.

"Maybe," she sang. Sophie smiled and turned around pulling out her phone to see why it had been ringing when a loud crash startled her. She spun around to see what had appened and found a dome of ice encasing the carousel.

With Linh and Bex inside it. She gasped.

"Sandor, we need to transform, I shouldn't have left them there," she berated herself. The gray goblin kwami shook his head.

"There's nothing you could've done, Mademoiselle Foster. But you can do something about it now," he squeaked. She nodded, her jaw set with determination.

"You're right. Sandor, Spots on!"

~

"Hey Ice Queen!" The Lodestar called out, smirking at the mesmerized girl in front of him. "Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?" 

"My name's not Ice Queen, it's Stormy Weather!" She huffed, wheeling on him. He held his hands up.

"Woah, no harm intended. Listen, since I'm  _feline_  particularly generous today, why don't you just give up now?"

Apparently, it hadn't been the right thing to say, for the next thing he knew, the Lodestar was flying through the air, along with some cars, and then he crashed in the street, careening into a few cars along the way. He snorted, preparing to get up when he noticed a sparkly purple gloved extended to him.

"I thought you always landed on your feet?" a teasing voice laughed, pulling him to his feet. He smiled sheepishly as she blushed.

"Well Moonlark, always a pleasure," he smirked, pulling her hand to his lips to kiss it. She blushed, pulling her hand out of his hold and using her other to push his nose away.

"Now is not the time for your childish charm, Lodestar," she mumbled, still blushing furiously, and reaching up to fidget with the mardi gras style mask she wore. He smirked and she rolled her eyes, her lips twitching with the hints of a smile.

"I suppose it's not the most purr-fect time," he agreed, his smirk widening as she scowled. 

"Come on, we have to figure out how to stop her. What's her power again?" The Moonlark winced as the girl in question appeared.

"I think it's time for a little lightning!" Stormy Weather exclaimed, pointing her parasol at the sky. It ripped open, shooting out forks of crackling light. 

"Look out!" The Moonlark tackled the Lodestar as it split the street in two and she landed on top him, their chests flush against each other. She scrambled to her feet ignoring his crooked smile and the heat in her cheeks as she turned to face the mesmerized girl. 

"You got lucky!" She screamed. "Black Ice!" The road froze over and she shot a gale-force wind at them. The Lodestar slipped, and would've flown backwards if the Moonlark had caught him by his furry tail.

"I knew you found the tail a- _peal_ -ling," he joked as the wind died down. He spun his melder in his hand, pulling her close again as Stormy Weather used the winds to throw a bus at them.

"Not a chance 'Star," she mumbled, looking around and slipping out of his arms, able to breathe again.

"What'cha looking for?  _Eye_  bet I could find it," he offered. She shoved him and he tripped, falling quite gracefully through the door to the side of the bus.

"Got it!" The Moonlark cheered. "Come on 'Star, I think I know where we can find her." The Lodestar craned his neck to see the Moonlark keenly observing a TV screen. 

"You think she's on TV?" he asked, confused. She shook her head.

"Well, yes, but, where would she have to be to make herself the news?" His eyes widened when he realized what she meant.

"She's at Oblivimyre!" he said, snapping his fingers. She nodded, grinning as she threw her lasso at the nearest street lamp, swinging into the air before throwing it again. Grinning, the Lodestar followed, shooting his melder into the ground and rocketing upwards.

~

"Ok, now what?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered, slipping on something and falling down ungracefully. He caught her waist, holding a finger to his lips as he looked over her head. Meanwhile, she wriggled out of his grip.

A TV screen crackled to life and was lit up with the face of the mesmerized girl herself, Stormy Weather, as Vespera had dubbed her.

Stormy Weather cackled. "Oh, you didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" The stage lights fell on top of each other with a crash, and the Moonlark and Lodestar spun around, back-to-back as they looked around.

Another crash, and the Moonlark barely managed to pull the Lodestar from the wreckage. But now the lights were out, and for all her skills, the Moonlark couldn't see.

"I can't hear her thoughts either," she whispered, clutching the Lodestar's hand tightly as he guided her through the dark. "Are you sure she went this way?"

She knew he was smirking as he answered. " _Paws_ -itive." She rolled her eyes but didn't let go as he dragged her to a door, and blasted it open using the melder.

"I still can't see!" The Moonlark complained, tripping on the stairs. She felt the Lodestar tug her up the stairs— _up the stairs—_ and they found themselves at the top of the news building, facing Stormy Weather, who hovered in the air above the billboard, her parasol gleaming with the same mesmerizing energy.

"We've got to get that parasol away from her," she muttered, looking around for anything she'd be able to use.

"This would be so much easier if you just hand over your nexuses!" Stormy Weather suggested, showering them with strong gusts of wind. The Lodestar fired his blaster in the wind blindly as the Moonlark looked around before giving in and leaping onto the heater behind her, jumping high and teleporting back down, a towel in hand.

"A towel?" She cried out. The Lodestar looked over, nodding appreciatively.

"So while we're being attacked by the weather, we'll get to stay dry?" He offered, unhelpfully. She rolled her eyes looking around again before her eyes lit up.

"Lodestar, the billboard!" He nodded running off, firing at the billboard multiple times and watched it crash down. Meanwhile, the Moonlark had roped her lasso around the parasol, and when she'd tried to fly away, it had snapped. She wrapped her lasso around the girl, spinning her around before letting go and throwing the parasol in the air.

"Mallowmelt!" She called out, watching in awe as the sparkly purple light washed over the city, fixing everything the mesmerized girl had wrecked, before turning back to the Lodestar, blushing slightly when he ran a hand through his hair.

"Pound it!" They bumped their fists together, and he fired it into the building floor, shooting up and diving down, before bouncing back up. She shook her head and jumped up off, teleporting back home, and detransforming. The smile stayed on her face the whole day.

~

"You do know the Moonlark likes you, right?" Ro asked when Keefe detransformed. He shrugged, biting his lip and handing the ogre a custard burst.

"Yeah, but I like Sophie," he argued. "and we don't even know who we are under the masks."

"True," Ro nodded, chewing the custard burst thoughtfully. "But what would you do if they we're the same person?"

Keefe burst out laughing.

"Sophie's too perfect to be the Moonlark. You're starting to sound like Fitz."


	2. moonstar [part II]

"God, I hate my life," Keefe muttered to himself. Ro flew up from the pile of swizzlesticks she'd been eating.

"Isn't it Sophie's birthday today?" She asked. Keefe sat straight up. 

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure my dad won't let me go to her party anyway." Ro frowned, before continuing to stuff her face with swizzlesticks.

"Your dad sucks," she said through her stuffed mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Keefe muttered, to which Ro grinned brightly.

"So you agree?"

"And Sophie's definitely going to be at the party. . . ," Keefe whined, ignoring Ro's question blatantly. This did not go unnoticed by the observant kwami.

"You do agree!" She cheered. He flicked a piece of swizzlespice at her.

"I never said I didn't," he mumbled, setting down the tablet on the piano. He grabbed Sophie's gift and transformed, before swinging out the window and de-transforming right outside the school grounds.

"Hey!" Keefe shoved the gift into his book bag and jogged to meet his best friend, Wylie. He smirked at him.

"Hey, was that for Sophie?" Wylie teased, nudging his shoulder. Keefe blanched.

"Uh, no, of course not, why would I give her a gift on her birthday, I mean, is it even her birthday? Wow, that's so cool, what birthday, uh, hi Linh?" He finished awkwardly. Linh smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey loser," she acknowledged him. "You do know it's Sophie's birthday today, right? She's having a party and it'd be cool if you could make it." Linh seemed to notice that Wylie was there for the first time and she blushed a little.

"She'd love it if you could make it too, Wylie," she added, smiling shyly and biting her lip. Keefe cleared his throat and Linh nodded.

"Oh! Right, the party's after school, at the pool. I'll be leading the races, and winning obviously, but it'd be cool if you could DJ, Wylie?" 

"Anything for the birthday girl," Wylie agreed. "I wouldn't miss it." Linh's smile lit up her face.

"Okay, uh, that's great!" She waved to them and turned around to walk to class when she caught sight of Sophie. Keefe froze, and Wylie burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sophie!" Linh called out as Keefe further paled. "Over here!" The blonde beauty pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she jogged over to her friends. 

"Linh! Hi!" She greeted her best friend enthusiastically and then turned to Wylie, who'd managed to somewhat compose himself, and Keefe who looked like a statue.

"Hi Keefe! Hi Wylie!" She waved to them, blushing slightly. 

"Hey Sophie, happy birthday!" Wylie handed her a bag. "Dex told me that it would work this time, but he also blames you for it not working last time, so. . ." He trailed off and they shared a laugh.

"Oh!" Keefe jerked back to life. "Foster, uh Sophie, um, birthdays are very happy, for you, yeah, they are happy for you?" he would've continued babbling if Wylie hadn't slapped a hand over his mouth. In response, Keefe stuck out the wrapped gift, his arm movements jerky, like that of a robot.

"Thanks?" Sophie took the gift hesitantly as Linh and Wylie shared a look and hid their laughter behind artfully placed croissants.

The bell saved both of them from further embarrassment as they scurried to class in record time. 

"Mr. Sencen, Mr. Endal, Ms. Song and Ms. Foster, how nice of you four to grace us with your presence today. Please settle down so we may begin the lesson," Lady Cadence announced. "I hope you all did your homework. . . Mr. Diznee?"

The boy with strawberry hair and periwinkle eyes looked up from where he sat in the back row. "Huh, what?"

"I was just saying, Mr. Diznee, that I hope you finished your homework, instead of spending the time to build that little machine that is scurrying under your desk."

"Sorry, Lady Cadence," he mumbled, flushing bright red as he reached down to pick it up.

"No matter," She agreed. "I'll be taking the machine, and you can pick it up in Magnate Leto's office tomorrow morning."

"No!" Dex shot out to grab the machine again. "I need it for tonight. It's called an I.M.P and it's supposed to be a birthday present for a friend." He looked over at Sophie sheepishly. 

"Lady Cadence, it's a pretty impressive engineering feat," Linh ventured. "Maybe Dex could show us how it works?"

"Ms. Song, we have a lesson to get to and this is a waste of my time. Mr. Diznee, please take yourself and that thing down the Magnate's office. Foxfire is a prestigious academy known for having model students, not students who fail to comply with orders!" Dex crammed all of his things into his bag and stormed down the hall, muttering something about discrimination.

"Now, where were we?" 

The lesson continued without a hitch, but Keefe kept an eye on the door at all times. He and Dex had never been particularly close, but they were friends, and Dex hadn't returned from the Magnate's office. He could practically sense it, something was wrong. 

And right he'd been, for the very next second, the I.M.P. burst into the room, ten times as large as the tiny little machine Dex had made. Keefe scrambled out of the room and locked himself in the closet transforming quickly and breaking down the door. 

"Hey ugly!" He yelled at the creation, fully knowing that he most definitely could not take the enlarged creature.

Sophie darted down the hall, and when she noticed that Lodestar was already on the scene, she hid herself in a closet--it was lacking a door, wonder what happened--before quickly transforming and scampering out.

"We know you mean no harm, Dex! I'm sure that there are plenty of people who appreciate your feats with technology!" Moonlark called out from her perch on the stairs. 

"All she's saying is that it would be a pity to destroy something so epic," Lodestar paraphrased winking at Moonlark who blushed and looked away.

"Maybe if you give me your miraculous, I'll leave you alone," Dex hollered. The two masked heroes looked up to see their friend sitting on top of the I.M.P.

"I had that handled," Moonlark hissed. "You didn't have to say we'd destroy it, that made things worse."

"What can I say, I'm a fan of  _cat_ -astrophes." She groaned at his pun. 

"Come on, we have to get out of here." He reached for her hand and used his baton to propel both of them through an opening in the roof.

"Well M'lady, any plans in that beautiful brain of yours?" Moonlark's eyes lit up, and even with his massive crush on Sophie, Lodestar couldn't help but admit that she look pretty cute. He costume was red today, and that red reminded him of Sophie, so that could've been what caused it too, but-

"C'mon 'Star, as a matter of fact, I do."

***

Three rolls of duct tape, one lucky charm, and a box of custard bursts later, they'd managed to pull the akuma from the I.M.P.

"Pound it!" Lodestar stuck his hand out for a fist bump, but Moonlark ignored it, leaning in to kiss his check instead. 

"Thanks for being an amazing partner," she whispered softly, before throwing her mask in the air.

"Mallowmelt!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams

**Author's Note:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams


End file.
